Nimbat Ramblings
by paperclipped45
Summary: Fidget writes her rambling, sometimes-off-topic account of the journey she and Dust went through in the game.


**Hi everyone! So this is my first story on FanFiction, and I completely understand that it's not as good as some of the stories out there. This is kind of Fidget just writing about the adventure she and Dust had in the game. It will get random! **

**I am trying to stick to the personalities of the characters the best I can! Please review to tell me what I can change and get better at. **

* * *

Monday

Hello, this is Fidget. I'm here to… all right, fine!

Ginger is telling me I should be less formal. I have no clue how she would think that I'm being 'formal' due to only one-and-a-half sentences, but fine.

So how do I start?

By telling who I am. Thanks, Ginger. That's what I was doing.

Erm. So… yeah…

Writer's block. I'll come back tomorrow- what's that Ginger? I can't have writer's block when I haven't written anything? Not true. I've written… let me count… 83 words! That took a while… they should invent some word-counter thingy.

Anyways, my name is Fidget. I'm… uh… writing this to chronicle my adventures and- oh, who am I kidding? I'm doing this because Ginger wants me to. She's been saying I need to get my mind off of volcanoes and flying swords and stupid aqua souls that give people false hope.

AND SHE'S PRACTIALLY LEANING OVER ME CRITISIZING EVERYTHING I WRITE.

That's it. I'm not doing this.

(She says she's just trying to help. I'd choose marshmallows over help. Going to the pantry now.)

* * *

Tuesday

All right. Ginger's gone off to the merchant, so I don't need to worry about her backseat-writing. So there.

She's been telling me I should do this. Every second of the day. Do you know how annoying that is?

But I guess I'll start now.

My name is Fidget. I'm a nimbat. Don't know what a nimbat is? Just look for the orange flying animal zooming around Aurora. That's me! But don't come up and try to scare me. I'll probably electrocute you by accident.

I was the guardian of the Blade of Ahrah, until it… kind of disappeared. So I can't really protect it anymore. To be honest, I was a great protector until it started flying, and Dust showed up, and… Well, then I wasn't such a good guardian. And now that it's vanished off the face of the earth, it's kind of hard to protect. You go ahead! Choose something on the other side of the world and try to keep it safe. It's not going to work.

Anyways. I'll keep to the basics. Ginger, who I live with in Aurora Village, has been telling me that I should write my account of the adventure I went on with the aforementioned sword, Ahrah, and Dust. She's been saying that since I'm the only one who can tell the story, I should do it. That's pretty bad logic, but I guess I see her point.

Here's the short story of the adventure:

Ahrah started flying, so I panicked and flew after it, leading me to a glade in the mountains, and this blue animal with a stupid black-and-aqua hat picked Ahrah up as I flew in, and told me his name was Dust, and that he didn't remember anything. I didn't really care about anything but getting Ahrah back, so I could go back to the clan and not get into trouble, but somehow I ended up joining Dust and Ahrah. I'm still not quite sure how that happened. So we fought a bunch of monsters, and ended up in some caves, and mountains, and this creepy meadow place with mansions and evil knife hand things; then we met up with a lizard guy who told Dust he was a Sen-Mithwatsit thingy, and then we went to the volcanoes and it all went downhill from there.

The End.

I'm not one for proofreading, but I just reread that and I can say without a doubt that it was terrible writing. I guess I'll have to expand it a bit. A lot, actually. It's just… I don't really like thinking about some of the things that happened during our journey. Especially the bit at the end with the lava. But the short version makes no sense, and never will unless I write a bit more, I suppose. So Ginger, I guess you win.

Sigh.

My paws are getting tired. Nimbats aren't meant to spend their time writing. We should be flying high in the wide open sky…

But Dust's right. I'm afraid of heights.

Either way, my point is that I'm going to take a break. I'll be back later.


End file.
